We're Making a Purple Soup
by Hollefine
Summary: [Writers Anonymous Forum Challenge]Johnny's sick, and Blackheart's back in... a rose vest? Wait, what's going on here?


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Ghost Rider._

**A/N**: This story is for the August Writers Anonymous Forum Challenge.

**We're Making a Purple Soup**

Johnny Blaze sneezed violently yet again. His head spun from the force of it and he saw stars for a few moments afterwards.

"Oh God Johnny, are you sure you feel up to this?" Roxanne asked, her eyes showing her concern.

"No, no, I insist we go. I promised you a night on the town so-" Johnny was interrupted by a coughing fit.

With an air of finality, Roxanne sat him on the bed again. "That's it mister. We're staying in."

Johnny sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head down on the soft pillows. "I don't think I'll turn into the Ghost Rider tonight." He murmured.

"Is that so bad?" Roxanne stated. "It seems like you never get a break..."

"This is a break?" Johnny motioned to the liquid medicine now held in Roxanne's hands. She simply raised her eyebrows.

Johnny turned his head from her and said softly, "I always felt like he is a better version of me."

"Don't say that! There's a reason I love you for you, and not the Ghost Rider, you know."

Roxanne, in her outburst, realized she had spilled the sticky purple medicine all over her white top.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Roxanne made a repulsed face. The medicine smelled like burning alfalfa; it made Roxanne wonder what was in the stuff.

Johnny laughed weakly at her. "Quick! Take off all your clothes and burn them!" Then Johnny looked at the mess she had made. "Er...wow...just...wow."

The floor and many of the books that had lain on it were now being rapidly stained the same bright purple the medicine was.

Roxanne, meanwhile, was trying to mop up the mess with her now almost all purple sweater. Good thing she had worn a tank top underneath. Johnny hadn't seen her in just a bra yet, and she wasn't planning for him to just yet.

Johnny laughed harder when he saw this scene. He just couldn't help it – he wasn't used to seeing Roxanne do dirty work.

Roxanne huffed. "You know, a little help _would_ be appreciated!"

Johnny's hearty laughs died down to mere chuckles.

"Nah, I'm too tired."

"Oh, so _now_ you admit it? Well, at least take your medicine." Roxanne poured another dosage of the medicine and gave it to Johnny. He grimaced and squinted his eyes shut as it went down his throat. It tasted _terrible_.

When he opened his eyes he sensed something was wrong. A chill filled the air.

"Hello again Johnny." A cruel voice called out of the doorway. A young, pale man appeared after it.

"Blackheart!" Johnny quickly turned to Roxanne. "Roxy, get out of here fast!"

Roxanne faltered, in shock. "No..."

Blackheart smirked at this. "There is no shame in running; in fact I would highly recommend it."

Roxanne turned to Johnny. "Johnny, did you know..."

"I swear I wasn't expecting this!" Johnny exclaimed. "Now go hide Roxy! Now!"

Roxanne complied and ran out of the balcony exit as fast as she could. As terrified as she was by the mysterious return of Blackheart, she knew she couldn't call the police.

"Well, of course you weren't expecting for me to return, Johnny. You thought you sent me to hell permanently. Well, I'm here to tell you that you were wrong." Blackheart stated simply. "There's also the fact that my father probably would've told you if he knew I was back. But see, the thing is...he doesn't."

Johnny then noticed what Blackheart was wearing. "What's with the get up...?"

Blackheart looked down at the rose vest and snappy-collared, tailed coat he was wearing. He held a bowler cap in his hands also.

"Oh, this? Sometimes I just want to be noticed." Blackheart grinned, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Why did you come back...how...?" Johnny faltered. He did not trust his voice anymore.

"Well, there is no particular reason I decided to come back. I guess I was just a bit bored back in hell. Getting burned by the fires of hell eternally gets just a little tiring after a while, you know?" Blackheart smiled viciously at Johnny. "And as for how...well, you of all people should know, Johnny...there is always a loophole." Blackheart ended coldly, his smile fading slightly.

"If you'll stand for nothing, you'll fall for anything." Johnny retorted brusquely.

"Take you long to think of that one, Blaze? Of course it did; it's longer than the usual things the Ghost Rider says, isn't it? But you're wrong Johnny. I don't stand for nothing. I stand for me."

Blackheart smiled again as he sauntered closer to Johnny. "You see, when I first came to earth, my father thought that I was just trying to rebel against his authority, foolishly comparing me to those 'Goth' kids your earth produces in such quantity. But I had to prove him wrong. That's why I had to get the contract of San Venganza. I had to become more powerful than my father so I could defeat-" Blackheart was cut off by Johnny.

"Tell me the part where you get smacked around again, that never gets old!" Blaze growled.

Blackheart looked miffed. "I really, really thought you could do better than that. Please, petty insults don't affect me. Why don't you just send me back to hell like you did last time?"

The smile grew malevolent on Blackheart's face. "Oh wait, that's right...you can't."

Blackheart laughed as he raised his arm and struck Johnny across the face.

Johnny opened his eyes to see Roxanne's face. He felt extremely lightheaded.

"What happened?" He mumbled, not really aware of his surroundings yet.

"You fainted. The doctor thinks it was the medicine I gave you." Roxanne explained patiently. "He says it may have been some kind of weaponized hallucinogen. Or it might just be that you have MS."

Johnny's forehead crinkled in confusion. A million questions raced through his head. Was Blackheart really there? If he was, did Blackheart do something to him?

Most of all, the question that they all were wondering was, what the hell was in that medicine?


End file.
